External urinary catheters, also known as urisheaths, are conventionally used in urinary catheter devices for aiding male urinary incontinence and for use in hospitals in connection with treatment and surgery of urethral disorders. Such an external urinary catheter normally comprises a sheath or body portion enclosing the shaft of the penis, and a tip portion that is provided with a comparatively short discharge tube, which via a tube is connected to a urine collection bag that is e.g. fastened to the bed or the leg of the user. Unrolling a sheath correctly on a penis can be very challenging. This procedure is often performed by users with poor dexterity or by hospital staff wearing protective gloves for hygienic reasons. However—it is essential that the sheath be fitted correctly to ensure a leak proof seal between the skin and the sheath. Problems occur if the sheath does not unroll evenly or if the protective gloves stick to the sheath adhesive.
One present solution to this problem is a single strip assisting application of the sheath. However, this strip pulls only on one side of the sheath, which causes uneven roll and is difficult to hold with poor dexterity.
The same type of unrolling problem is experienced with gloves for use in a sterile environment, where application of the glove to the hand, without touching the glove, is paramount to maintaining sterility of the glove. Thus, there is a need for tools improving the correct unrolling.
One attempt to improve unrolling is disclosed in DE 1 026 044, which describes a hollow body, especially a condom, where the two ends of a string is rolled up with the condom. The condom can then be rolled onto the penis by placing the unrolled condom on the penis and pulling the string.
Another somewhat similar solution is provided in FR 2 649 315 which also describe a condom having a flexible unrolling tape where its two ends are rolled up with the condom during production and which is pulled when the condom is to be unrolled onto the penis.
Furthermore does U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,850 disclose a no hands contraceptive device wherein a condom having a rolled portion is provided with a pair of strips. The strips have a width which is sufficiently great to cause the rolled portion of the condom to assume a generally elliptical configuration having a length to width ratio of at least 1.2 to prevent a premature unrolling and the tangling of the condom which may occur when the condom partially enrolls prematurely.